harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jedyooo
Witaj Jedyooo :) ZelDelet Yo ziom. Roman 92 talk 18:17, 16 wrz 2006 (UTC) skasuj... Kategoria:Domy w Hogwarcie. Stworzyłem Kategoria:Domy Hogwartu. Roman 92 talk 20:32, 16 wrz 2006 (UTC) Licencje Podawaj licencje grafik. To pomoże wam w późniejszym okresie działania tj. nie będzie bałaganu. Szablon:Wikipedia Szablon:Wikipedia oznacza treści w sposób prawidłowy. Szablon:Z Wikipedii robi to w sposób nieprawidłowy, więc jest to równoznaczne z sytuacją, gdyby nie robił tego wcale. Myśl co usuwasz. Szoferka 12:03, 22 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Wystarczy wpisać „Harry Potter” i szablon się rozsypuje. Szablon:Wikipedia robi wszystko z automatu. Szoferka 19:39, 24 wrz 2006 (UTC) komunikat w sitenotice Przydałoby się tam wrzucić linka do jakiegoś wiki-tutoriala, dla osób nieznających się na wiki ;-). Roman 92 talk 18:10, 15 paź 2006 (UTC) Testy Witaj, szefie :). Mam do ciebie taką propozycję: Utworzyć testy, takie jak na wikipedii (test, test2, test3, test4, testżart). Myślę, że niegłupie. Pozdrawiam, Diveks 18:55, 30 lis 2006 (UTC) Roki Jak chcesz, to mogę się zająć rokami, czyli, żeby je zgrupować w jeden artykuł. Tylko ten artykuł jaką ma mieć nazwę? "Wydarzenia"? Diveks 17:10, 30 gru 2006 (UTC) Nazwa Ale mogę stworzyć "Wydarzenia"? Ewentualnie "Wydarzenia w Hogwarcie i po za nim" Diveks 14:06, 31 gru 2006 (UTC) :To pierwsze czy drugie? Diveks 14:15, 31 gru 2006 (UTC) ::Aha. Ale nie rozumiem propozycji R.A.B. A propos: R.A.B powiedział mi na GG, że proponuje zmienić nazwę tej wiki. Nie znam szczegółów, ale powiedział, że zrobi głosowanie. Diveks 14:20, 31 gru 2006 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy I właśnie o to mi chodzi, że w innych językach też sie tak nazywa. Wszystko ma być takie same? Zobacz sobie na wikipedię starwarsową: Wookieepedia (ang.), Empirepedia (pl.), Jedipedia (de.), Star Wars wikia (fr.), Star Wars Wiki en Espanol (es.), Вукипедию (ru.). Nie warto robić to co inni. Trzeba być oryginalnym Laty Przykro mi, ale sobie nie poradzę. Odmawiam stworzenia tych lat. Diveks 23:44, 31 gru 2006 (UTC) Pare słów o krytyce i kategoriach Spokojnie, wyluzuj... Nie czytałeś nigdy netykiety? Nie krzycz... Każdemu może się zapomnieć... A ty tylko krytykujesz, to może odbierać motywacje by coś wogóle robić... :/ Po za tym jak sam napisałeś dodawanie do kategorii to twoja robota... Monilip 16:01 30 sty 2007 Przeprosiny przyjęte...:D Po prostu trochę głupio, że coś robię i same pretensje... Pozdrawiam... Monilip 15:41 2 lut 2007 HPiZF Możesz skasować Harry Potter i zakon feniksa? Pomyliło mi się z Zakon Feniksa. Źle wkleiłam mój artykuł... Z góry dzięki :) Monilip 14:24 6 lut 2007 Dzięki :) Monilip 17:46 9 lut 2007 Szefie, zrobisz Harry Potter Wiki:Polepszanie artykułów, bo sam nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać, niestety... Diveks 15:42, 23 cze 2007 (UTC) Dzięki. Divekstalk 13:57, 24 cze 2007 (UTC) Nie ma Witaj! Mam pytania: Gdzie mogę na tej wiki znaleźć szablony typu ek, sdu itp. Gdzie się znajdują zasady na admina. Czekam na odp.--PawełW. 12:11, 24 lip 2007 (UTC) edytuj Mała stronka Luknij na tę stronę http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/1998 - ja nie mam technicznej możliwości usunięcia tej strony, ale tam jest tylko futurologia. --PawełW. 12:23, 24 lip 2007 (UTC) Witaj! Zwracam się do Ciebie z zapytaniem: jak mogę zostać adminem? (kilku userów twierdzi, że mam predyspozycje). Czekam na odpowiedź do czasu gdy wrócisz--PawełW. 08:53, 4 sie 2007 (UTC) Mógłbyś dać mi admina?--Karu 09:20, 25 sie 2007 (UTC) Problem Problem nieaktualny, Diveks się tym zajął. Pozdrawiam Wiking 12:06, 16 sie 2007 (UTC) polityka banowania Osobiście uważam, że dało by się zrobić szczegółowy wykaz, ale być może rzeczywiście byłoby to kontrowersyjne. Będę się jednak upierać przy zaleceniach, bo uważam, że takowe są potrzebne. Użytkownik powinien wiedzieć, że dostał bana sprawiedliwie, a nie na przykład dlatego, że admin go nie lubi (niektórzy mogą tak myśleć), a również nowym adminom, jak zresztą wspomniałeś, coś takiego mogłoby okazać się pomocne. Pozdrawiam, --Marlena Benita 08:58, 26 wrz 2007 (UTC) Zdjęcia z filmów o HP Mam pytanie. Czy wolno nam ładować zdjęcia pochodzące z filmów o HP, wytwórni Warner Brothers? Różne rzeczy na ten temat czytałem. Na angielskiej HPW mają tych zdjęć od groma, więc jeśli nam nie wolno ich używać, to czemu im wolno? (Karu, jeśli zobaczysz tą wypowiedź, to nie odpowiadaj za Jedyooo, chcę jego odpowiedzi, bo z tobą na ten temat rozmawiałem.) Wiking dyskusja 10:05, 28 wrz 2007 (UTC) Re:Źródła Niestety żadnych źródeł nie posiadam, a jest to jedynie moje osobiste uczucie, bo skoro w katechizmie jak pisze Wiking jest dozwolona kara śmierci to wnerwia mnie to że nie podał też że 5przykazanie BOŻE MÓWI:NIE ZABIJAJ, odnosi się też to do kary śmierci.Ania,,FreeBird'' 16:10, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) To znowu ja, widziałam to co napisałeś do Wikinga i cały ten katechizm jest zmyślony, bo żadne katechizmy kościoła katolickiego chybaby nie były za karą śmierci co? Poza tym, jeśli Wiking uważa się za katolika(a raczej pseudokatolika), toby wiedział że się nie zabija.Ciekawe jak on by sie czuł gdyby go skazali na karę śmierci?Poza tym wydaje mi się że za zastraszanie powinno dawać się blokady, o czym napisałam Karu w mailu, w którym także prosiłam go o zablokowanie Wikinga.Odpowiedź Karu przyszła taka: Wiking ma rację Twoje zdania na Twojej stronie są co najmniej kontrowersyjne, a jeśli chodzi o cytaty z Okuśnikiem otóż Okuśnik wprowadził mało istotne informacje do tego artu i Wiking słusznie je skasował, i w tym wypadku miał prawo Cię ostrzec, bo kasowanie cytatów które są tak istotne to wandalizm i dalsza taka działalność skończy się dla Ciebie blokadą. Czuję że zostałam potraktowana niesprawiedliwie co widać w treści maila.Ania,,FreeBird'' 16:25, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) odp. Zgadzam się z tobą w 100%, że za to nie można sugerować bana. Zasugerowałem natomiast, że jeśli będzie mi kasować cytaty z artu o Ginny Weasley, to dam jej szablon ostrzegawczy, a ona mi na to, że szablonów się nie boi. Ten skasowany cytat zdenerwował mnie najbardziej, bo spędziłem kilka godzin na przeczesywaniu książek w ich poszukiwaniu. Nie uszanowała mojej ciężkiej pracy i tyle. Jeszcze twierdzi, że jestem niekonsekwentny, bo sam skasowalem cytat wstawiony przez wandala Okuśnika. Cytat dotyczył kneblowania, był wstawiony niechlujnie i w niewłaściwe miejsce, więc miałem prawo go skasować, jako niewnoszący nic do tematu. Wiking dyskusja 16:22, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) Treść maila Potwierdzam wszystko to co napisałam w mailu.Karu też potwierdzi.Ania,,FreeBird'' 16:27, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) Źródła Pytasz o źródła, więc zacytuję katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego: 2267 Kiedy tożsamość i odpowiedzialność winowajcy są w pełni udowodnione, tradycyjne nauczanie Kościoła nie wyklucza zastosowania kary śmierci, jeśli jest ona jedynym dostępnym sposobem skutecznej ochrony ludzkiego życia przed niesprawiedliwym napastnikiem. Wiking dyskusja 16:28, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) Punkt przytoczony przez kol.Wikinga(jak udało mi się dowiedzieć), dt. jedynie tego, że kościół popiera jedynie zabójstwa w obronie własnej, tak więc kol. Wiking nie ma racji. Skąd udało mi się dowiedzieć? Spytałem się księdza na religii, który jest szanowanym i zaufanym księdzem tam,gdzie ja należę i powiedział, że kościół pozwala jedynie na zabójstwo, jeśli jest ono dokonane w obronie. Karutalk 20:22, 28 gru 2007 (UTC) Mail. Oto co napisała FreeBird do mnie(zmienione): Wiking ma rację Twoje zdania na Twojej stronie są co najmniej kontrowersyjne, a jeśli chodzi o cytaty z Okuśnikiem otóż Okuśnik wprowadził mało istotne informacje do tego artu i Wiking słusznie je skasował, i w tym wypadku miał prawo Cię ostrzec, bo kasowanie cytatów które są tak istotne to wandalizm i dalsza taka działalność skończy się dla Ciebie blokadą. Prawidłowa treść(pogrubiona) Wiking ma rację Twoje zdania na Twojej stronie są co najmniej kontrowersyjne, a jeśli chodzi o cytaty z Okuśnikiem otóż Okuśnik wprowadził mało istotne informacje do tego artu i Wiking słusznie je skasował, '''Ty zaś je skasowałaś informacje niezwykle istotne dla artykułu i' to jest wandalizm i dalsza taka działalność skończy się dla Ciebie blokadą'' Jak widać FreeBird chciała ukazać się w lepszym świetle,bowiem zataiła/zmieniła najważniejszy fragment. Karu dyskusja 16:32, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) Ban dla FreeBird Dałem jej bana, gdyż dyskusja z nią nie ma sensu, napisała mi coś takiego: Skoro jesteś za karą śmierci to nie jesteś katolikiem ani jego innymi odmianami tylko pseudokatolikiem.Chodzisz chyba w niedzielę do kościoła?Jeśli chodzisz to chyba wiesz bucu je***y że kościół nie nawołuje do kary śmierci(chyba że mamie gadasz że idziesz do kościoła a jest inaczej nie wiem),ale gdybyś chodził do kościoła to IMO byś był przeciw karze śmierci ale raczej nie chodzisz.Liczę że kiedyś cię zablokują.Ania,,FreeBird'' 16:41, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) Wiking dyskusja 16:53, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) Ja jestem za Wikingiem, przedłużyłem nawet blokadę, jest to jawny odrażający i jakże dziecinny atak osobisty. Jak widzisz mediacje niestety nie pomogły.Karu dyskusja 16:54, 4 paź 2007 (UTC) Spoliery Ja tylko chcę ostrzec ludzi. Jeśli chcesz mogę to usunąć stamtąd :) Monilip:) 18:27, 8 paź 2007 (UTC) Wyjaśnienie Co do spoilerów-zrozumiałem już to że tego nie należy robić,jest to z mojej strony...czysta głupota. To tak jak pasażerowi wyczekującemu niecierpliwie na autobus, powie się jakiej marki będzie jechał i się go zawiedzie bo np.czekał na innej marki. Spoilerów wstawiać już nie zamierzam. Dlatego chciałbym przeprosić wszystkich za wstawianie spoilerów.Karu dyskusja 19:20, 8 paź 2007 (UTC) Szablon: Czy wiesz że Mam pytanie, czy twoim zdaniem szablon czy wiesz że powinien być odbezpieczony, czy zabezpieczony? Wczoraj go odbezpieczyłem i widzę, że znów został zabezpieczony. Dyskusja w związku z tym problemem. Wiking dyskusja 07:10, 9 paź 2007 (UTC) Pytanie Cze, zastanawiam się czy to określenie: Ron zachowywał się podle wobec niej, nie narusza Neutralnego Punktu Widzenia. Cytat znajduje się w Lunie Lovegood, gdzie 2razy go kasowałem twierdząc że jest NPOV, i dwa razy był ten cytat przywracany.Karu dyskusja 18:51, 12 paź 2007 (UTC) :Jedyooo, powiedz mi, kiedy stwierdzenie faktu narusza neutralny punkt widzenia? Czytałeś Księcia i też pewnie stwierdzisz, że Ron zachowywał się podle wobec Hermiony. Nie dziecinnie, jak twierdzi Karu, tylko podle. Ja nie wiem, czemu Karu czepia się drobiazgów, zamiast zrobić jakiś artykuł, którego nie ma, albo rozbudować jakiegoś stuba. Wiking dyskusja 20:00, 12 paź 2007 (UTC) Ja zgadzam się z kolegą Wikingiem.Czasem trzeba coś lepiej napisać.Okuśnik 20:23, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Tekst pochodzi z Luny Lovegood, gdzie było napisane,że Luna pociesza Hermionę po tym jak Ron zachował się podle wobec niej. Można by to zastąpić takim tekstem: Towarzyszyła jej Luna Lovegood poklepując Hermionę lekko po plecach To do Hermiony. Teraz Luna o Ronie: On jest czasem bardzo śmieszny prawda? Ale potrafi być też nieprzyjemny.Zauważyłam to w ubiegłym roku. Jak myślisz? Dokładniej poszukaj w rozdziale Księcia Półkrwi Przysięga Wieczysta. Paweł-Karu dyskusja 13:12, 13 paź 2007 (UTC) Zabezpieczenie Nie no sorry za to zabezpieczanie. Wyjaśniam dlaczego tak robię: Co do PUA, jak wiesz tylko kandydować mogą zarejestrowani. W innych przypadkach po prostu uważam, że Ipecy nie powinni mieć dostępu. Ale OK kończę z zabezpieczaniem meta-stron i przepraszam.Paweł-Karu dyskusja 07:14, 14 paź 2007 (UTC) Recydywa FreeBird Jak wiesz,kol.Wiking wyżej pisał co mu napisała FreeBird. Wczoraj się dla żartu zablokowałem i w opisie blokady napisałem FreeBird jedź po mnie na zdrowie. Ona ten tekst zrozumiała zbyt dosłownie. Cytat(opis dyskusji:Jak na zdrowie): nareszcie człeniu żeś się bloknął. Jak by to ode mnie zależało byłbyś już zablokowany na zawsze. Takich jak Ty jest dużo na świecie, ale większego jełopa kurde nie widziałam. Mam nadzieję,że ten ban nie wygaśnie, a Ty już tu nie wróciszAnia,,FreeBird 19:20, 17 paź 2007 (UTC)'' Karu dyskusja 11:16, 18 paź 2007 (UTC) Skasowałem,artykuł Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi. Fakt nie powinienem dawać takiego opisu blokady,ale FreeBird źle rozumie taki tekst,jak wyżej i blokada była słuszna IMO. To już nie pierwszy raz,gdy FreeBird zaczyna atakować użytkowników. Ps. Skończyłem z blokowaniem samego siebie.Karu dyskusja 19:30, 18 paź 2007 (UTC) Poparcie Ja zgadzam się z Wikingiem. Czasem trzeba napisać o kimś prawdę. Czepiać się drobiazgów ech...--Okuśnik 20:25, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Cze Jo Jedyooo Panie i Władco. Przychodzę tu jo pacynka,spytać się czy coś złego,że jo so zmyśliła taki nick jak pacynka?Czekam na odpowiedź.Pacynka do testu cierpliwości userów+adminów 21:02, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Jo ma jeszcze jedno pytanie:Co Wy tu zwieta trollingiem i wandalizmami?Pacynka 19:28, 20 paź 2007 (UTC) FreeBird Cześć.Osoba o nicku FreeBird, znowu zmalowała coś-napisała artykuł komuch.Czy została słusznie zablokowana,skoro nie została upomniana?Ja nie mam dokładnie wyrobionego zdania nt.temat,chcę znać twoją opinię.Artykuł Komuch,owszem związku z HP nie ma,tj.encyklopedia HP,więc wydaje mi się że upominać nie trzeba. Ale wolę znać twoje zdanie,bo ty tu rządzisz,a ja wyrocznią nie jestem,a jedynie administratorem.Karu dyskusja 21:23, 20 paź 2007 (UTC) Problem nieaktualny.Karu dyskusja 21:25, 20 paź 2007 (UTC) ::*Bana dostała ode mnie. Na trzy dni i uważam, że słusznie. Wystarczy prześledzić jej wkład, by dojść do wniosku, że pełni ona rolę zwyczajnej przeszkadzajki. Powinna się cieszyć, że przy wybieraniu czasu blokady zmieniłem zdanie i zamiast miesiąca, dałem tylko trzy dni. Nie widziałem sensu w upominaniu osoby, która już nie raz była upominana w związku z innymi wybrykami. Wiking diskusjon 22:08, 20 paź 2007 (UTC) Re:Komuch Cóż,fakt faktem że artykuł Komuch związku z HP nie ma. Widzę,że kol.Wiking nie zna się na żartach i kasuje i blokuje mnie(pewnie dlatego,że mnie nie lubi).Więc mam pytanie:Czemu zablokowano tylko mnie????. Drugie:Możesz podziękować koledze Wikingowi,za to że odbiera mi motywację do pracy. Trzecie:Czemu w konfliktach user-admin, blokadę zawsze dostaje tylko zwykły user?Coś tu jest nie tak.Ania,,FreeBird'' 09:32, 24 paź 2007 (UTC) ::*Odpowiadam mimo urlopu: Dostała bana za komucha, a nie za to, czy ją lubię, czy nie. Jako admin nie mogę kierować się tymi kryteriami. A z tą motywacją: cieszę się, że ją straciła, bo jej praca, to wandalizmy i trollowanie (vide: Komuch) Wiking diskusjon 10:26, 24 paź 2007 (UTC) Trollowanie FreeBird bardziej polegało na obrażaniu nas(u ciebie Wiking z nazwaniem ciebie pseudokatolikiem, u mnie nazwanie mnie jełopem), zaś wandalizm to był artykuł komuch. Przynajmniej przez sześć tygodni będziemy mieć od niej spokój, bo dostała ode mnie sześciotygodniowy '' przymusowy urlop''. Karutalk 09:30, 26 paź 2007 (UTC) Moja strona Czemu usunąłeś moją stroną usera z napisem Napisz coś konstruktywnego, a nie te bzdury? Mam prawo chyba pisać o swoich zainteresowaniach?Okuśnik 14:27, 28 paź 2007 (UTC) Ciekawe czy wiesz w ogóle co to jest sadomasochizm he? Albo choć jakieś słówko z tego opowiadanka np.zakneblowanie, związanie itd.?Okuśnik 21:14, 28 paź 2007 (UTC) Jak wiesz, to wyjaśnij co znaczą te słowa(jeśli nie odpowiesz znaczy, że jesteś niewychowany,widziałem Twoją strone na wikipedii,13latek jeszcze może nie zna wszystkich dobrych manier...ale cóż.)Okuśnik 19:59, 29 paź 2007 (UTC) Pytanie+zabezpieczenie Witam, zacznę od mniej przyjemnej strony wypowiedzi - w, krótkim czasie na twojej stronie nastąpiły dwa wandalizmy, które rewertowałem i zabezpieczyłem ci stronę do 19 listopada. Druga wiążąca się z tym sprawa - czy uważasz, że powinna obowiązywać tzw. zasada trzech rewertów? Czekam na odpowiedź i pozdrawiam Karutalk 14:23, 14 lis 2007 (UTC) Monoobook i sysop Widziałem przez OZ, że kasowałeś monooboka, ale on cały czas jest, a ja nie wiem jak go skasować. Wydaje mi się, że nie idzie skasować monoobok.css, bo albo jest jednym z fragmentów oprogramowania, albo jest potrzebny jeśli ktoś chce robić skrypty np. Java scriptem(sam niedawno skopiowałem Reindel33.t od TOR-a) i powiem, że nie wiem jak mam zbytnio się zabrać do tego by ruszył. Teraz chciałbym się ciebie spytać-->czy uważasz, że nieaktywni przez jakiś tam okres czasu administratorzy powinni zostać pozbawieni uprawnień? Mi wydaje się, to w myśl zasady "Są dwie strony medalu" czyli: Z jednej strony, mogłoby być dobre, dlatego że jeśli ktoś nie angażuje się w wikie, może zmniejszyć na papierze status administratora. Z drugiej strony zaś, nie powinno tak być, bo ktoś ciężką pracą zapracował kiedyś na te uprawnienia. Decyzję jednak pozostawiam tobie. Pozdrawiam Karutalk 16:07, 23 gru 2007 (UTC) Dubel Cześć, mógłbyś mi napisać czemu hasło "Druga Bitwa o Hogwart" jest dublem? Jakoś nie przypominam sobie abyśmy mieli to hasło opisane. Jednak przeglądałem to hasło w "Pokaż podgląd" (zaleta bycia adminem:) i do encyklopedycznych nie należało. Pozdrawiam Karutalk 19:53, 28 mar 2008 (UTC) : No coz haslo odtworzyłem jednak nie dziwiłbym się gdybyś jako powód usunięcia podał fatalny styl:) Bo było fatalnym stylem napisane (koszmarne błędy ortograficze i językowe), no ale już poprawiłem:) Pozdrawiam Karutalk 16:53, 2 kwi 2008 (UTC) Problemy Cześć, moglbys mi wyjasnic na czym polegaja "zgloszone problemy", ich numeracja itd.? Karutalk 18:05, 3 kwi 2008 (UTC)